Naugthy Delivery
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Jacob's a delivery man. Bella's home alone. He deilvers a package for her and she wants to think him properly. Bella/Jacob. Smut! Mature themes.


Naughty Delivery

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Summary:Bella's home alone. Jacob delivers a package and get more what he bargain for. Roleplaying. Bella/Jacob Smut!

Paring: Bella/Jacob

Author notes: Well, I decided to write this story as a challenge because it's been kicking around in my head for the past months and Since it close to Halloween, I figured why not! Also the idea was from an episode of South Park That I was watching the day before. If you're a fan of the show and you read this story You know which one!

Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

* * *

Bella Swan signed as she was upstairs in her bedroom reading the latest issue of Como laying in her t-shirt and underwear. Charlie wasn't home. Working the overnight shift and Bella thought some quiet alone time will do her so good.

There was the sound of the door bell and Bella placed down the magazine walking down stairs to the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised. There was a man;a young man,wearing from what seem to be a U.P.S uniform. The way he was eyeing her up and down because she wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and underwear was funny for Bella. One that it was 10:00 pm at night and the other she don't recall that she had ordered anything unless it was for Charlie.

The young man cleared his throat,trying to pay too much attention to the half-naked teen.''Good evening, Ma'am. I'm here to deliver your package.''

Bella eyed the young man slowly. ''Package?''

''From Amazon.''

Bella didn't respond quickly. She just stared at the sexy nicely built young man. ''Thank you, Mr...''

''Black,'' The young man replied, smirking.

''Mr. Black, Don't you think it is a little late to deliver a package?''

''I am aware of that, Ma'am. But I was a little behind dropping packages today and my boss was being an ass. I just had to deliver this to you...by all means.''

''Well, that's gracious of you Mr. Black.''

''When it comes down to my customers, I always score an A+.'' He handed her the package. ''All I need is your signature.''

Bella reached in the back of her when she realized that she wasn't wearing any pants. ''Damn. It seems that I don't have a pen. I'll tell you what,why don't you follow inside while I go and get a one. If you would just come this way...''

Walking inside, Bella lead the young man to her bedroom. He looked confused, wondering why in world she would bring him here. But in the back of his mind, he also knew that the girl had taken a liking to him so he figured, why not?

''What a beautiful room you have, Ma'am,'' The young man commented on as he looked around very slowly. His eyes came across a picture. ''This you and your dad?''

''Um yeah...''Bella replied as she stepped into a room. ''He's out at work. He won't be back until morning...''

''...Which means we have the whole night to ourselves.''

The young man turned at the sight before him. Bella was standing in the middle of the room. topless still in her underwear. She seductively walked over to the young man putting her lips close to his ear.''Why don't we have so fun?'' she whispered.

''Ma'am I...''He sliently gasped as she groped him through his pants. ''I-I don't think we should-''

''Since you ensured that my Father had gotten his package,'' Bella moved her hands to the front of his uniform shirt slowly loosing the front buttons. ''I think now is a very good time for me to give you a reward.'' She opened his shirt to reveal his hard well-tone abs.

''Are you sure that your Father won't be home any time soon?''

Bella smiled. ''Like I said,'' she closed her eyes and passionately kissed him. ''We have the whole house to ourselves. You're not making anymore deleveries-''

''No, Ma'am,'' He replied quickly. ''You're my last.''

''Good.'' Grabbing the front of his shirt,Bella pulled him along close to the bed. For the record,'' She took of his hat letting it dropped to the floor. pushing him down on the bed. ''My name's Bella. What's yours?''

''Jacob,'' was his breathy response.

Bella climbed on top of him, running her hand up and down his chest stopping only to loose his belt and zipper. ''Well than, Jacob I know your not going to protest with me about sucking your cock?''

''N-no.'' He shuddered.

''Good,'' Bella replied huskily. Finally getting his pants fully loosen, Bella reached down and removed his black boots following his pants and underwear all the way off. Bella's eyes widen as she glazed upon his cock. Pre-cum oozing from the tip. licking her lips. She took his erection firmly in her hand stoking his length up and down earning a moan from him

''Wow, Jacob that some impressive length you have there. I can't wait to give a go on it. But first let me have just a little taste.'' and with that she placed the head of his penis into her mouth. Jacob gasped at the pleasure feeling Bella was giving to him. ''Oh Bella...'' he moaned as he felt her mouth further down him, her throat swallowing his huge member. The further she went down on him, the more wet she became between her legs. She began to slowly bobbed her head up and down his length,using her hands to cup and massage his balls. Jacob was trying his best now to jam his entire length further down her throat. The young woman was a pro with her tongue dancing perfectly around his sensitive flesh. ''God...''He probed himself on his shoulders surprised to see Bella's eyes fixed directly on him. Her moth moving frantically on him her hands were stroking him in time with his movements. ''Yes...yes...yes oh! I'm gonna,'' Suddenly Jacob hips froze in place. Moaning as he announced his orgasm. Spilling his seed down her throat.

Signing and satisfied, Jacob lay there panting while Bella removed her mouth from him. Now laying beside him with a smile on her face. She moaned softly as Her left hand massaging her breast while her right hand was in her underwear playing with her pussy.

''Now I know you're not tired, Mr. Black.'' She replied breathlessly.

Jacob smiled. ''No Ma'am. Not by a long shot.''

Now it was Jacob's turn to give Bella pleasure. He climbed on top of her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. He still had his shirt on, but thankfully Bella gladly took it off. She wanted to rub her hands on his soft skin. His lips left from her neck down to her small, but perky breasts. Lapping his tongue freely from one breast to the other.

''Mmm,'' Bella moaned as she felt the warm wetness on her sensible nubs. Gasping as Jacob released her with a soft **Pop! **He kissed his way down from her breast to her belly button to her most private area using his teeth to playfully nip at waistband of her his hands slowly pulling them down and throwing them aside. Jacob's eyes widen as he stared down at Bella's maidenhood glistening with her juices. Spearing her legs apart. He waste no time going down on her, probing her open with his fingers. Sticking his tongue lapping at her juices.

''Oh... Jacob,'' Bella breathed as she arched on the bed in pure pleasure. Jacob ran his tongue slowly against her slit taking a few moments to playfully nibble and suck her clit between his lips. Bella was writhing uncontrollably below him and Jacob had no choice but to hold her firmly in place. Her moans of pleasure were so arousing that cock re awoken, ready for a second round. With one last suck, he moved his lips running his tongue across them tasting her favor. ''You taste sweet,'' He gave his Cock a few strokes, making sure he was fully erect, He placed the tip of his manhood against her entrance looking up into her eyes.

''Do it.'' Was her only sentence. Bella gasped softly as Jacob pushed himself inside her warm opening. Waiting for a moment to let her adjust to his size before pulling out and slamming back in. Soon there was a pace.

''You want this delivery man to go faster and deeper?'' He asked smirking.

''Yes...''Bella breathed as she trailed her hand down stroking her clit in time with his movements.

''You want me to fuck you little tight pussy harder,'' He grunted going deeper and deeper within her.

''Oh yes, Jacob! Fuck me harder!'' Bella moaned as the pace quicken. Jacob buried his face against her neck as he pounded into her harder earning screams of Pleasure. The sound of grunts,loud moans and skin slapping felt the room. Bella was nearing gasping for breath, her fingernails leaving a x mark on Jacob's back making him hissed in pain. Looking into her eyes, he shouted, ''I love you Bella!'' before he crashed his lips against her feeling her inner walls contract around him. Jacob was sure that his inner wolf would have come out feeling such a powerful second orgasm. He braced himself thrusting into Bella one last time, both of them screaming to the top of their lungs as they came as one. Jacob emptying himself inside her. Passing out on top on her with a sign.

Coming down from their high breathing heavily, Bella smiled as she felt her boyfriend's breathing return to normal. ''Now what have I told you about breaking character, Mr. Black?''

Jacob glanced down at the sexy version of his girlfriend. ''Sorry Ms. Swan I couldn't help it. Did I score an A+?''

''Fuck Yeah! Times ten.''

''I must ask you, are you going to sign your package?''

Bella leaned up,kissing him passionately on the lips gently rubbing his erection. ''I already did.''

End.

What do you think? Did you like it? Did it sucked? I hope not.

Let me know and Review!


End file.
